


【奎秀】生日快乐

by Flower_seven



Category: Joshua — Fandom, Mingyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_seven/pseuds/Flower_seven
Summary: 是2019.4.6的珉奎生贺. 感觉还是放到这里来比较安全一些？
Kudos: 2





	【奎秀】生日快乐

【奎秀】生日快乐  
文by Flower_瘋七

金珉奎今天遭遇了人生的滑铁卢。“哥你还要多久？”他站起身来，走到紧闭着门的卧室门口，扒在门框上渴望从门缝里看见他知秀哥在里面做什么。“马上就好啦！珉奎再等等喔～”洪知秀稍微有点粘腻的声音不真切地从房间里传来。金珉奎有些沮丧。他耷拉着耳朵——如果有的话一定是这样——撅着嘴在门口踱步。

洪知秀在主卧里乒乒乓乓的忙来忙去，金珉奎在外面听着就觉得担心：“哥！需要帮忙吗！”金珉奎实在害怕自己的小兔子在屋里碰了头或是磕到膝盖。“不要！”这次洪知秀的声音稍微有点愠怒了，“珉奎就在外面乖乖呆着的好，好了叫你！”金珉奎吐吐舌头，灰溜溜夹着尾巴蹲在门口。

事情是怎么变成这样的呢？从前一天晚上洪知秀拒绝和金珉奎同床起，金珉奎就开始反思自己到底是怎么把兔子惹毛了。今天早上金珉奎可怜巴巴抱着枕头被子从次卧出来，打算到主卧的大床上蹭蹭一晚没感受到的知秀哥气息时，震惊的发现人居然把门反锁上了。想到这儿，金珉奎抱着膝盖把脑袋埋进去，心里愤愤的想：“shua哥不要我了ㅠㅠㅠ我们要分手了ㅠㅠㅠ”

正胡思乱想的时候，门开了。洪知秀看着门口可怜兮兮的大型犬，忍不住伸手去摸摸他毛茸茸的头：“珉奎呀，对不起，让你等得久了。”听着自家恋人温软的声音，金珉奎一下子气就消了，把委屈的脑袋抬起来，眼睛又变得亮晶晶，小虎牙也一并露出来给洪知秀看：“我可以进去啦？”洪知秀点点头，牵起金珉奎的手引着他到卧室去。

进门的瞬间金珉奎的耳朵一下子就竖起来了。不大的主卧被巧手的洪知秀装扮成了洋溢着春日气息的卧房，大衣柜、卧床、穿衣镜，几乎每一样东西都被洪知秀用心的贴上了各式各样带有不同气息的鲜花。墙上也非常夸张的贴满了大大小小自己的各种海报——虽说自己的本职工作是模特，按道理说面对这么多自己不应该觉得害羞才对，但一想到自家恋人为了收集这些不同版式的海报而去买杂志认真看，金珉奎不好意思的挠了挠头。他凑近去看，发现底下甚至还有自己和洪知秀在世界各地拍下的合影。

金珉奎回头去看布置了这一切的洪知秀，对方不好意思的红着脸小声凑在他耳边讲话：“对不起呀，想着是有特殊意义的日子，准备的有点久了...”金珉奎一下子把洪知秀抱在怀里，大力地拥着人，想把人揉碎在自己怀里一般。

“shua哥...”金珉奎把脑袋埋在洪知秀肩膀里，声音闷闷的，带着一点撒娇的语气，“我可是自己蜷在没有哥的次卧冷了一晚上呢，哥要怎么赔偿我啊...”洪知秀一下子愣住了。他不是没有考虑过这个问题，只是没想到自己一下子就心软了。“嗯...珉奎啊，哥先去洗个澡，刚弄完这些粘乎乎的。”

忍了一晚上的金珉奎才不会听呢！直接把人公主抱在怀里，踢了拖鞋就往大床跑过去了。“珉奎...”洪知秀一句完整的话还没说完，后面的语句就被金珉奎热烈的唇堵住了。洪知秀被金珉奎轻轻放在床中央，他躺在自己摆好的花瓣里，红着脸看金珉奎。金珉奎把上衣脱掉之后突然想起了什么，赶紧滚下床小跑着去客厅拿了手机过来，虔诚地跪在洪知秀一旁对着人拍照。

“呀，珉奎！”洪知秀忙用手去挡自己的脸，“在干什么！”金珉奎只觉得有意思，还在不停拍拍拍，笑出虎牙来扭头看有些生气却嘴角挂着笑的洪知秀：“shua哥太可爱了，我要好好存下来！”拍完之后手机随便丢到不知哪里去，一个欺身就往洪知秀身上扑。

在床上的时候，金珉奎真的完全就像是一只小狼狗，一会儿在洪知秀肩头磨磨牙齿，一会儿又拿洪知秀胸前的两点当玩具，搞的洪知秀还没开始就已经有点受不了了，前一秒钟要他快点，等金珉奎完全进去的后一秒钟又要他慢一点。金珉奎也不气恼，只是觉得他shua哥这样被自己做得七荤八素真的好可爱。

金珉奎看着身下人被汗水浸湿的头发散开在床笫间，轻轻用手捋了一把，露出洪知秀好看的额头，在上面狠狠地亲了一大口。洪知秀只觉得年轻真是好，已经被金珉奎顶的不想说话，偏偏他还不从自己身体里退出去。金珉奎舔舔嘴唇，又想起来自己被洪知秀晾了一晚上的事来。

“哥。”金珉奎趴下来，在洪知秀耳边轻轻吹气，“哥再说一句‘对不起’吧！”洪知秀虽然意识已经有点模糊了，但听了这个要求还是觉得有点奇怪又好笑：“怎么要听这个？”金珉奎又把嘴角耷拉了下来：“哥...”洪知秀立刻明白过来了，小自己两岁的恋人还是在为昨天晚上的事情发小脾气。他无奈的笑了笑。自己真是对这样的人毫无抵抗力，这么想着，洪知秀把手重新换上金珉奎的脖颈，滴了蜜的声音喷在金珉奎耳边：“对不起呀，我们珉奎～以后我再也不无缘无故晾你一晚上啦～”

“干！好可爱！”金珉奎的心跳一下子加快了，这一激动倒好，下身也瞬间不受控制地在洪知秀体内喷射了出来。“说对不起的shua哥真的好可爱...”金珉奎低下头，嘟嘟囔囔的一遍又一遍说着。洪知秀轻轻拍拍金珉奎的头，只说“这下好啦，我们等下一起去洗澡吧”。

洗澡的时候金珉奎满脑子都是刚才在床上的时候，他的shua哥红着脸轻声对自己说“对不起”的样子，索性又在水流的冲刷下和洪知秀做了一次。最后两个人收拾好出来的时候，已经是大中午了，金珉奎体力好得很，高高兴兴地围上围裙去给人做饭了。

两个人在午后阳光下一起看了电影，度过了很有意义的一天。一天结束的时候，洪知秀枕在金珉奎的大臂上轻轻烙下一个吻在他唇边：“我好爱你。”金珉奎也回应了同样一个吻：“我也是。”

\--END--

I wish a happy birthday to Mingyu~

And I will love you two forever~


End file.
